Hollow In My Heart
by 1522Htk
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah yang menceritakan hancurnya perasaan seseorang karena cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san! Hehe padahal cerita yang ono belum lanjut tapi udh publish cerita baru…

Sekedar info cerita ini juga saya upload di akun wattpad saya atas nama **Yhtk15** , dah kebanyakan cingcong authornya, langsung saja kecerita di Tkp,,,,,,,^^

 **.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 **.**

 **Hollow In My Heart © 1522Htk**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SUMMARY : Kisah perjuangan seorang pemuda untuk membuktikan "Cinta sejati itu ada"**

 **GENRE : Romance / Drama**

 **WARNING : Sepertinya Banyak Typo,EYD berantakan, abal & gaje dll .**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^**

 **~¥ SELAMAT MEMBACA ¥~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata orang jika kita sedang jatuh cinta, hidup yang kita lihat dan jalani akan terasa lebih berwarna. Aku adalah orang yang tidak terlalu percaya dengan yang namanya cinta karena bagiku cinta itu hanyalah sebuah nafsu semata.

Selama masa sekolah aku hampir tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Entahlah selama ini jika ada yang memintaku untuk jadi pacar tidak pernah aku terima, aku merasa seperti dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untukku. Bahkan saat teman-temanku sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing aku tetap sendirian, tetapi aku suka itu aku kehidupanku yang seperti ini.

Hingga saat aku menginjak kelas 3 senior high school yang berada di tengah-tengah kota tokyo, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang teman seangkatanku. Dia Uchiha Sasuke pangeran sekolah dan idola semua murid wanita karena ketampanan dan kepitarannya dalam semua bidang.

Dan juga karena dia seorang Uchiha, kukira perasaan yang kurasakan hanyalah cinta monyet semata tidak lebih... tapi aku salah ternyata diri ini benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kukira aku akan bahagia dengan perasaanku ini, aku telah salah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Seharusnya aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Dia terlalu angkuh dan arogant, bertindak sesukanya dan tak berperasaan. Dia telah menghancurkan harapan ku, seharusnya aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, bukan ini yang kuharapkan.

Rasa cinta yang tumbuh di hatiku mulai hilang dan tergantikan oleh kebencian, ya... aku membencinya aku sangat membencinya. Sejak dia mempermalukan ku dihadapan semua orang. Aku hanya mencintainya apa aku salah jika itu terjadi padaku? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan pertama kalinya juga aku patah hati, aku tidak tahu bisa sesakit ini rasanya.

Cinta itu memang menyenangkan tapi perasaan itu juga yang akan menghancurkanmu... Untungnya aku memiliki sahabat yang baik padaku, dia yang menyayangiku saat semua orang membenciku, dia yang menggenggam tanganku saat semua orang menjauhiku, dia selalu ada dimana aku membutuhkannya. Jika dia tidak ada mungkin aku tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahku.

Dia yang menyelamatkan ku dari keterpurukan, aku bahagia bersamanya dia sahabat terbaiku. Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa benciku terhadapnya, rasa kecewa ini tetap hidup di dalam diriku dia adalah cinta pertamaku.

Dear Haruno Sakura

"Aku tidak percaya dulu aku menulis ini" pagi tadi saat Sakura sedang mencari buku untuk pelajaran kuliahnya, tidak sengaja dia melihat buku hariannya waktu Senior High School dulu.

Ya saat ini dia sudah kuliah tepatnya di Universitas konohagokure, dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

"Tetapi perasaan itu masih membekas hingga sekarang" mengingat kejadian yang sempat membuatnya frustasi. Ino yang merasa penasaran dengan yang dibaca sahabatnya itu langsung merampas buku yang tengah di pegang Sakura.

"Oh... jadi kau sedang _bernostalgia_ dengan masa-masa dramatismu itu _forehead~"_ ucap Ino setelah membaca isi buku tersebut.

" _Pig~_ kau ini apa-apa sih, siapa juga yang sedang memikirkan hal itu, kau terlalu berlebihan" kemudian meminum jus yang telah ia pesan tadi.

"Iya..iya _forehead_ , jangan jadi _down_ gitu dong, aku kan hanya menggodamu saja... lagi pula ini sudah setahun lohh.. kalau kau tidak mencari pasangan maka kau akan menjadi perawan tuaa hihihi" goda Ino pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Shanaroo... kau mengataiku apa? Awas saja nanti akan ku balas kau!..." kesal karena dikatai oleh Ino.

"Sudah-sudah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebentar lagi kelas akan mulai" ucap Hinata untuk melerai kedua sahabatnya.

"Kali ini kau selamat karena Hinata-chan, dasar _Pig!_ ~ wueee" seru Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ishh... dasar _forehead_!~" seraya menyusul kedua temannya.

.

.

"Psttt... Sakura,Hinata, kalian tau tidak? Katanya akan ada dosen baru loh" bisik Ino saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau...memangnya kau tau dari mana Ino?" ucap Sakura sambil memerhatikan dosen di depan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil memandang Ino.

"Rahasia~ mudah-mudahan dosennya tampan, keren, _cool_ haaahhhh aku sangat menantikan itu" oceh Ino pada kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela bosan mendengar ocehannya itu. Tak lama kelas pun selesai, saat ini Ino dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka dengan menggunakan mobil milik Ino, kalau Hinata dia sudah pulang duluan karena setiap pulang kuliah ia akan dijemput oleh supir pribadinya.

"Oh iya _forehead_ nanti malam aku akan ke _club_ bertemu dengan Sai-kun, temenin aku ya _forehead_ kumohon ya..ya..ya" ucap Ino masih tetap menyetir.

"Tidak!" guman Sakura tegas.

"Kenapa? tega sekali kau _forehead_ " tidak terima dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Apa kau lupa terakhir kali aku menemani mu, kau malah meninggalkan ku sendirian dan malah pulang bersama pacarmu tersayang itu" sambil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau masih marah karena kejadian itu? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf _forehead_ " ucap Ino membela diri.

"Sudah kumaafkan" balas Sakura.

"Jadi kau mau menemaniku ohhh kau memang sahabat terbaikku _forehead_ " bahagia karena Sakura mau menemaninya piikir Ino.

"Hei~ kubilang aku memaafkanmu bukan berarti aku mau menemani mu _pig_!~" membenarkan pikiran Ino yang berfikir ia mau menemaninya.

"Haahhh kau ini _forehead_ " ucap Ino dengan nada manja. Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kubelikan komik edisi terbaru" bujuk Ino.

"Tidak" balas Sakura.

"Kubilekan baju dari _designer_ terkenal"

"Tidak"

"Kutraktir makan di _cafeteria_ selama seminggu"

"Tidak"

"Kutraktir _ice cream strawberry_ selama dua minggu"

"Oke, deal"

"Ck. Kau memang tau cara memeras ku _forehead_ " Setelah melakukan negosiasi dengan Ino, kemudian ia keluar dari mobil itu karena memang mereka sudah sampai di pekarang rumah Sakura.

" _Forehead_! Jangan lupa memakai baju yang bagus, malam ini akan ku jemput jam 10 nanti! jangan sampai kau lupa!" Teriak Ino dari dalam mobil.

"Iya iya dasar bawel" kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hihihi sensian amat sih... sudah ya jaa-ne, jangan lupa _forehead_!~" masih setia menjahili Sakura.

"Dasar _pig!~_ jaa-ne" memandang kepergian Ino yang menjauhi kediamannya.

"Tadaima..." ucap sakura saat masuk ke dalam rumah, 'dimana kaa-san, mungkin didapur' karena biasanya selalu ada ibunya yang menjawab salamnya saat ia pulang. Sakura pun menuju dapur dan benar saja orang yang ia cari sedang asik memasak.

"Kaa-san aku sudah pulang" ucap sakura sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Selamat datang Sakura, maaf Kaa-san tadi tidak mendengarmu" masih sambil sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Tidak apa Kaa-san, oh iya Kaa-san sedang membuat apa? Perlu bantuan Sakura?" tanya Sakura yang tengah berdiri memandang ibunya yang sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu.

"Kaa-san sedang membuat kue _strawberry_ kesukaanmu, tidak usah Kaa-san bisa sendiri"

"Yasudah Sakura ke kamar dulu ya kaa-san" ijin Sakura pada ibunya yang dibalas anggukan tentunya. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura langsung merebahkan diri di kasur miliknya, ia sedang berfikir akan memakai apa untuk nanti malam.

"Masih ada beberapa jam lagi, lebih baik aku membereskan kamarku terlebih dahulu" kemudian Sakura mulai membersihkan kamarnya dari ujung ke ujung. Setelah membersihkan kamarnya, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh.

"Huftt... segarnya sehabis mandi" Sakura melihat kearah jam dinding _'masih ada waktu'_ batin Sakura.

"Sakura!? Waktunya makan malam, cepatlah turun!?" Teriak Mebuki dari ruang makan memanggil anaknya.

"Baik Kaa-san, aku akan segera turun!" Ucap Sakura dari celah pintu yang ia buka, lantas ia langsung bergegas memakai baju rumahan biasa dan turun untuk makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya. . . . Sesampainya Sakura diruang makan ia langsung mendudukan diri di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan ibunya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu Sakura?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga pada anaknya.

"Sekolahku baik-baik saja Tou-san" jawab Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh ayahnya.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita makan sekarang, karena Tou-san sudah sangat lapar, itikidamasu" makan malam dilewati dengan canda gurau antara anak dan orang tua.

"Sakura..." panggil Kizashi pada putrinya, sekarang mereka sedang bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Sakura yang sedang menonton tv, menolehkan kepala pada ayahnya "ya Tou-san ada apa?"

"Apa besok kau ada acara?" Tatapan mata Kizashi dan Mebuki terpaku pada putrinya.

"Tidak ada, memangnya ada apa Tou-san?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, besok Tou-san ingin bertemu dengan teman Tou-san jadi ku harap kau bisa ikut bersama Tou-san" jelas ayah Sakura.

"Baiklah Tou-san, apa Kaa-san juga ikut"

"Tentu Sakura, Kaa-san ingin melihat putranya pasti ia sangat tampan"

"Teman Tou-san memiliki anak?"

"Iya"

"Aku juga jadi penasaran pasti dia sangat lucu" Sakura membayangkan sesosok anak laki-laki mungil dengan pipi yang gembil yang akan bertemu dengannya.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya, sebenarnya mereka sudah merencanakan sebuah rencana untuk putri mereka.

"Uh Kaa-san"

"Ada apa? Saki"

"Aku inging izin pergi keluar bersama Ino, aku ingin ganti baju karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjemputku"

"Baiklah jangan pulang terlalu malam ya"

"Baik Kaa-san" Kemudian ia turun dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Saat Sakura melihat _Handphone_ nya ternyata ada pesan dari Ino.

 **'Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap** ** _forehead_** **sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu'**

Setelah membacanya Sakura menulis pesan balasan untuk sahabatnya itu.

 **'Baik-baik aku akan segera berpakaian, jangan terlalu lama menjemputku atau aku akan berubah fikiran** ** _pig_** '. Sakura mulai memilih-milih baju yang akan dia gunakan untuk pergi bersama Ino, setelah menimbang-nimbang ia sudah menemukan baju yang akan dia pakai untuk malam ini.

'Sepertinya ini cocok untuk ku, baiklah aku akan memakai ini saja' batinnya. Sekarang Sakura sudah siap untuk pergi, setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Ino yang mengatakan bahwa Ino sudah menuggunya di halaman depan rumah Sakura dan saat Sakura melihat dari kaca jendelanya, ternyata benar saja mobil milik Ino sudah terparkir rapi disana.

Lantas Sakura langsung melesat tak lupa ia membawa tas kecil miliknya dan langsung menghampiri Ino.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yang berkenan monggo''''' riview nya ditunggu loh hhehe, ketemu lagi di chapter 2 byeeeeee


	2. Pertemuan

Yoo~ minna-san, apa kabar. Author sok akrab… sudahlah abaikan author yang satu ini. Saya kembaliii monggo.. dibaca chap 2.

 **Sebelumnya:**

'Sepertinya ini cocok untuk ku, baiklah aku akan memakai ini saja' batinnya. Sekarang Sakura sudah siap untuk pergi, setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Ino yang mengatakan bahwa Ino sudah menuggunya di halaman depan rumah Sakura dan saat Sakura melihat dari kaca jendelanya, ternyata benar saja mobil milik Ino sudah terparkir rapi disana.

Lantas Sakura langsung melesat tak lupa ia membawa tas kecil miliknya dan langsung menghampiri Ino.

 **.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 **.**

 **Hollow In My Heart © 1522Htk**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SUMMARY : Kisah perjuangan seorang pemuda untuk membuktikan "Cinta sejati itu ada"**

 **GENRE : Romance / Drama**

 **WARNING : Sepertinya Banyak Typo,EYD berantakan, abal & gaje dll .**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ^^**

 **~¥ SELAMAT MEMBACA ¥~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura langsung menempati bangku di samping Ino, kemudian mobil yang mereka kendarai melesat membelah jalanan kota yang ramai.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu _Forehead._ Kalau Sai-kun juga akan membawa temannya nanti, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Ino masih sambil menyetir.

"Yaa." Balasan singkat dari Sakura.

"Terima kasih kau memang sahabat ku."

Susasana mobil kembali hening, tapi suasana ini sudah terasa biasa bagi kedua sahabat ini. Mereka tidak canggung ataupun risih malahan mereka merasa nyaman sekalipun terasa hening.

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah _Club_ bernama _'The Chidori's Club'_ yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo. _Club_ ini cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat menengah ke atas.

Banyak rumor yang bilang bahwa pendiri _Club_ ini adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu.

Kemudian Ino membawa mobilnya menuju area parkir yang sudah disiapkan, tentunya oleh pemilik _Club_.

Ino mulai mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya,"Ayo _Forehead_ sebaiknya kita cepat masuk, diluar sini sangat dingin." Ucap Ino, yang telah memarkir kan kendaraan nya dan juga telah menguncinya tentu saja.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan sahabatnya itu. Sekarang mereka sedang jalan beriringan, menuju ke pintu utama _Club_ tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, sebelum melangkah masuk mereka memberikan kartu identitas mereka terlebih dahulu, pada seorang _Bodyguard_ yang berjaga di depan pintu.

Karena ini adalah _Club_ yang terkenal jadi tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk ke tempat ini, terutama bagi para pelajar dan anak di bawah umur.

"Sudah lama anda tidak kesini nona Ino," Sapa salah seorang _Bodyguard_ yang sedang memeriksa tanda pengenal milik Ino.

"Yahh, akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak pekerjaan. Bagaimana denganmu Kisame, apa kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih?" Canda Ino pada Kisame.

"Ya sebentar lagi, aku akan mendapatkannya." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Baik, silahkan menikmati malam anda nona." Kisame mempersilahkan Ino dan Sakura masuk.

Ya... kebanyakan orang-orang _Club_ memang mengenal Ino karena biasanya setiap akhir pekan, ataupun setiap malam ia akan bermain di _Club_ ini. Tentu saja bersama dengan kekasihnya Shimura Sai, jadi tentu banyak yang mengenalnya.

Pertama yang mereka dapatkan setelah memasuki ruangan ini adalah bising musik yang menyapa mereka, dan juga lautan manusia yang ada di _Dance floor_ menikmati musik yang di mainkan oleh _DJ_.

"Sakura sebaiknya kau menunggu ku di sana!?" Teriak Ino karena, kalau ia berbicara seperti biasa pastinya tidak akan terdengar karena suara musik ini.

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura, ia pun mulai berjalan mencari tempat yang sebelumnya ditunjuk oleh Ino.

Sekarang Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah _Sofa_ berwarna merah marun yang tempatnya tidak terlalu di pojokan, kalau Ino sedang memesan minuman untuk mereka.

Sebenarnya Sakura agak risih jika harus ke tempat ini, apa lagi malam ini dia hanya memakai _Hotpans_ berwarna hitam dan _Sweater_ berwana cream, yang dipadukan dengan High heels.

Karena tempat seperti ini adalah tempatnya orang-orang mencari kesenangan, dengan berbagai macam misalnya mereka akan meminum minuman beralkohol tinggi untuk menghilankan beban kehidupan, bahkan ada yang mencari kesenangan dengan _One night stand_ ya _you know_ lah...

.

.

.

"Heii.. " Sapa Ino pada seorang _Bartender_ yang ada di depannya.

"Oh hai Ino, bersama siapa kau disini?" Tanya _Bartender_ yang tadi Ino sapa.

"Aku bersama sahabatku, bagaimana denganmu Dei?"

"Terima kasih aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Deidara, ya Deidara juga salah seorang kenalan Ino di _Club_ ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau pesan?" Deidara menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja _Bar_ sambil menunggu jawaban dari Ino.

"Aku pesan _Vodka_ saja" Ucap Ino sambil mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku yang ada.

.

.

'Kami-sama, sebenarnya dia pergi kemana.'

Sakura mulai merasa risih duduk di _Sofa_ ini sendirian, bukan karena ia tidak memiliki pasangan. Tapi ia merasa sedang di perhatikan dari tadi.

Apalagi orang-orang yang melewatinya pasti akan meliriknya dahulu sebelum benar-benar pergi, belum lagi pemandangan-pemandangan yang mengusik ketenangan jiwa.

Dan tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat dua orang manusia. Yang tengah asik bercumbu di pojok-pojok ruangan, menghiraukan orang lain yang ada di sekitar mereka.

'Tempat ini sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan mataku' Batin Sakura merasa jijik pada orang-orang yang tidak tau malu itu.

Padahal ia sudah berpakain tertutup seperti ini, masih saja ada orang yang jahil padanya.

Apa harus Sakura memakai daster yang panjangnya dari atas hingga bawah tapikan gak elit, masa kalian ke _Club_ memakai daster.

Ia tidak mau membayangkan jika hanya memakai baju kekurangan bahan seperti yang Ino pakai.

Dan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ino.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai mencari Ino diantara lautan manusia.

Setelah melewati beberapa orang, akhirnya Sakura melihat Ino yang sedang bercanda gurau dengan salah seorang _Bartender_.

"Hei.. _Pig_ apa saja yang kau lakukan? Aku menggumu dari tadi!" Ucap Sakura setengah kesal pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ishh, aku kan sudah bilang untuk menunggu _Forehead_." Kata Ino sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Ino.

"Kau mau aku mati disana?" Geram Sakura pada Ino, yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ish kau terlalu jutek Sakura, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu kalau kau begitu." Kata Ino, Sakura yang dengar celotehan Ino memutar matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak ada yang mau denganku, aku juga suka kehidupanku yang tak terusik ini." Sakura jengah dengan Ino yang s'lalu membicarakan laki-laki padanya.

"Sudah...tidak baik dua sahabat bertengkar, baiklah ini _Vodka_ untuk dua wanita cantik yang ada di hadapanku," Ucap Dei melerai mereka.

Ino yang tadinya memanyunkan bibir menjadi tersenyum. Karena minuman yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang padanya, ia langsung mengambil gelas miliknya dan menyesap _Vodka_ miliknya.

"Huhhh minuman ini semakin lama semakin enak saja rasanya."

Sakura hanya diam tanpa menyentuh minuman miliknya, Ino yang melihat hanya tersenyum ia sebenarnya tau kalau Sakura tidak terlalu suka dengan _Vodka_. Tapi yang memberikan nya kan bukan ia, melainkan Deidara yang memberikannya.

Lalu Ino berinisiatif memperkenalkan Sakura dengan Deidara.

"Oh iya Deidara perkenalkan ini temanku Sakura." Ucap Ino pada mereka berdua.

Kemudian Deidara terlebih dahulu menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, Sakura yang agak ragu mau tidak mau mulai menjabat tangan milik Deidara.

Tangan Deidara yang besar menggenggam tangan milik Sakura yang lentik, Deidara tersenyum saat memegang tangan Sakura dan mau tak mau Sakura pun ikut tersenyum, lagi pula ia juga tidak mau di cap sebagai wanita yang tidak sopan.

Ini untuk menjaga _Image_ nya, sejujurnya Sakura juga jarang bersentuhan dengan pria karena ia juga tidak suka berada di dekat laki-laki.

"Dei, Deidara." Deidara tersenyum hangat saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura melepas jabatan tangan mereka sambil tersenyum juga.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang dilakukan para wanita cantik ini disini?" Tanya Deidara pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Kami sedang menunggu kekasih kami Dei," Jawab Ino yang dihadiahi tatapan mendelik dari Sakura tidak terima dengan kata 'menunggu kekasih' yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ino.

Ino yang sedang ditatap hanya cengengesan menanggapi Sakura.

"Apa? Benarkan aku sedangg mennunggu . , oh iya aku lupa, kau kan tidak memiliki kekasih _Forehead_." Gurau Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Ehh, Deidara-san apakah kau punya lakban disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ehm sepertinya tidak ada, dan panggil saja aku Dei aku merasa tua jika kau panggil seperti itu," Ucap Deidara yang mengundang tawa Ino.

"Oh, baiklah Dei."

"Bhakk haha kau kan memang sudah tua, jangan merasa bahwa dirimu masih muda Dei." Sanggah Ino yang mendengar pengakuan milik Deidara.

"Hmm.. bisakah aku meminta Cocktail saja Dei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah tunggu sebentar," Ucap Deidara.

Dan percakapan kembali berlanjut antara dua sahabat ini.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna _Silver_ itu melaju kearah sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan _'The Chidori's Club'._

"Jadi, kau masih berhubungan dengannya Sai?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah menjalankan mobilnya kearah area parkir _Club_ tersebut.

"Ya tentu saja, dan tak lama lagi kami akan bertunangan." Sai melemparkan seyuman andalannya kearah pemuda itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu Kakashi, masih belum ada yang tepat huh," Ejek Sai pada Kakashi.

"Tch. Dasar cerewet" Kakashi jengkel pada Sai yang s'lalu saja mengungkit masalah itu, bukannya ia tidak mau. Hanya saja belum ada yang... ah sudahlah.

Sedangkan Sai hanya terkekeh, ia sangat menyukai saat dimana ia tengah mengejek Kakashi. Baginya itu adalah hiburan bisa melihat temanmu jengkel karena ejekanmu.

Ya, mereka adalah Shimura Sai dan juga Hatake Kakashi.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan gedung _'The Chidori's Club'._

Setelah memberikan kartu identitas mereka pada para _Bodyguard_ yang berjaga, dan tak lupa juga mereka memberikan _Tip_.

Lantas mereka masuk ke dalam, dan saat mereka masuk bissing suara lah yang pertama menyapa mereka.

Sai mengisyaratkan Kakashi untuk mengikutinya, karena kalau mereka tetap disini para wanita tak akan membiarkan mereka lepas.

Setelah melewati beberapa kerumunan orang, Sai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Bar_ yang berada di dekat area _Dance floor._

"Hai Ino-chan, apa kau lama menunggu?" Tanya Sai, pada kekasihnya. Sambil merangkul mesra pinggang Ino.

Sedangkan Sakura s'lalu jengah jika melihat sepasang kekasih ini. Terkadang mereka suka sekali mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana.

"Tidak, kami juga baru saja sampai." Ucap Ino, yang juga tengah merangkul leher kekasihnya.

"Ingatlah bahwa aku masih disini." Sindir Sakura dan Kakashi secara bersamaan. Dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu, manik _Emerald_ itu bertatapan dengan manik _Onyx_ yang kelam.

"Ya ampun, padahal kalian baru bertemu tapi sudah serasi." Ejek Ino pada keduanya.

Sakura memutar mata/ jengah dengan kata-kata Ino. Sementara Kakashi masih setia memandangi Sakura.

'Menarik' Ucap batin Kakashi, rambut dan mata Sakura terlihat unik dimatanya. Sesuatu dari diri Sakura, telah membuat pemuda berumur 28 tahun ini tertarik. Walau hanya dari tatapan saja.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi." Tanpa menggu Sai memperkenalkannya. Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu untuk bersalam, sambil tersenyum tentunya.

'Lebih indah dibandingkan sebuah foto' Batin Kakashi, sebenarnya Kakashi sudah tau nama Sakura. Tapi ia hanya ingin berkenalan secara resmi.

Dan mau tidak mau, Sakura harus kembali bersalaman dengan laki-laki "Haruno Sakura." sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tau itu" Bisik Kakashi. tangan Sakura yang berada di genggaman nya, terasa sangat lembut.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kakashi memberikan senyuman mautnya untuk Sakura. Karena bisanya para wanita akan langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Yah walau hanya dengan senyuman.

Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, ia sudah terlalu sering melihat yang seperti ini. Jadi Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya pertemuan ini adalah rencana yang disusun oleh Ino dan juga Sai. Mereka berencana menjodohkan Sakura dengan Kakashi.

Tentu Ino tidak akan tega jika Sakura terlalu lama mengunci hatinya. Mereka memilih Kakashi karena dia adalah orang yang baik, yah walaupun bisa dibilang sedikit Bad boy. Tapi Sai tau kalau sebenarnya Kakashi memiliki hati malaikat... **#behhhhhh luar malaikat dalem iblisss/ abaikan ucapan author.**

Tapi hanya Kakashi saja yang tau tentang perjodohan ini. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya menerima usulan Sai. Karena, pada saat ia melihat foto, yang ditunjukan Sai olehnya... Kakashi langsung tertarik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

Kalau Sakura, tidak tau tentang ini. Karena jika Ino memberitahu Sakura, pasti akan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Saat Deidara kembali untuk memberikan _Cocktail_ milik Sakura, ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Kakashi ada dihadapannya.

Hanya sekedar _Info_ dulu Kakashi pernah menjadi _DJ_ di _Club_ ini, tapi karena ayahnya menyuruh untuk mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga. Yahh mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan hobinya tersebut.

Dan selama ia bekerja, Kakashi cukup berteman baik dengan Deidara. Kakashi juga sama terkejutnya, ia kira Deidara sudah tidak bekerja disini.

Kakashi dan Deidara saling mengadu kepalan tangan. Kemudian Deidara memberikan minuman yang ia bawa pada Sakura.

"Ini pesananmu Sakura." Ucap Deidara, yang dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih oleh Sakura.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Ino berhadapan dengan Sai, dan Sakura berhadapan yahh dengan Kakashi.

Sebenarnya... tidak juga, karena posisi Sakura menghadap meja _Bar_ dan sedang meminum minumannya. Bisa dibilang berhadapan, karena Kakashi sedang duduk menghadapnya. Sambil menyenderkan badannya ke meja _Bar_ , Kakashi sangat menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Dei, berikan aku _Wishky_." Masih tetap setia memandangi wajah Sakura dari samping.

"Tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Deidara sambil berlalu.

Sakura lebih memilih menghiraukan Kakashi. Sebenarnya ia risih, karena ia tahu. Dari tadi Kakashi terus saja memperhatikannya.

Sai dan Ino pun sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing(?). Bahkan sebenarnya Ino sudah setengah mabuk.

Dan Sakura sepertinya sudah tau akhirnya seperti apa,

'Kami-sama, sepertinya aku akan pulang sendiri lagi' runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Kakashi, Sakura sepertinya kami harus pulang duluan. Ino sudah terlalu mabuk disini." Kata Sai, sambil membopong Ino.

"Tch. S'lalu seperti ini." Guman Sakura.

"Hik.. Kashi, hik.. aku titip hik.. Sakura" Ucap Ino yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sudah.. sudah Ino lebih baik kau cepat pulang." Walaupun kesal setengah mati dengan Ino, Sakura tidak akan tega jika Ino sudah seperti itu.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia meruntuk dalam hati, kenapa Ino harus menitipkannya. Memangnya ia ini bayi, iakan bisa pulang sendiri.

Kemudian Sai dan Ino keluar dari Club.

Sementara Sakura mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan, Kakashi yang kebingunan. Kakashi pun megejar Sakura, setelah membayar minumannya.

"Hei..., Sakura tunggu!" Ucap Kakashi, saat mereka telah di luar gedung.

"Ah yah, ada apa Hatake-san?" Tanya Sakura, sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika meninggalkan Kakashi dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Mobilku ada disana." ia menunjuk mobilnya yang ada di area parkir.

"Tak apa, aku akan pulang naik taksi saja." Tolak Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu berbahaya jika kau pulang duluan," Sanggah Kakashi.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Kakashi, sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Dan membawanya menuju mobil miliknya.

"Tap-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"Sudahlah aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku, jika kau pulang sendirian." Ucap Kakashi, sambil menyalakan mobil miliknya.

Yang bisa Sakura simpulkan, Kakashi adalah orang yang keras kepala.

Kemudian Kakashi menjalankan kan mobilnya keluar dari area _Club_ malam tersebut.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kakashi yang sedang menyetir.

"Lurus saja, nanti ku beritahu jalurnya." Balas Sakura.

Selama perjalanan, di isi dengan percakapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Kakashi yang memulai pembicaraan dan Sakura yang menjawab.

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil oleh Kakashi, Sakura adalah orang yang cukup tertutup dengan laki-laki.

"Terima kasih, Hatake-san." Ucap Sakura, pada Kakashi yang berada di dalam mobil.

Ya, mereka sudah sampai dirumah Sakura. Dan Kakashi membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian mobil milik Kakashi meninggalkan halaman rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san aku pulang." Ucap Sakura saat memasuki rumah.

'Apa mereka sudah tidur,'kemudian Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya.

Melepas baju miliknya dan menggantinya dengan piyama tidur. Kemudian ia merebahkan diri di kasur empuk miliknya, mematikan lampu dan terlelap kealam baka/ ehh ke alam mimpi maksudnya.

Menantikan hari esok yang penuh dengan cerita.

 **AN: HUFTT akhirnya selesai juga, hayati lelah dengan ini semua.**

 **Monggo.. riviewnya ditunggu lohhh :v :3 ^^**

 **Thaks for:**

Zielavienaz96, Taskia Hatake46, Hatake 54, YutaUke, Daisy Uchiha, 2014, iranalutfi9,

Maaf kan daku jika salah menulis nama kalian, karena author hanyalah manusia…

Byeee ketemu di chapter 3


End file.
